wait for me
by N.V.9
Summary: When Itachi leaves he ask Deidara to wait for him


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Itachi drove with the silence surrounding them. Neither of them wished to speak. Neither of them wished to utter a sound. All of them content with the peace and quiet after years of battle and trying to stay alive. On the passenger seat, beside him, Naruto watched the scenery with a small smirk. Almost as if he was laughing on the inside. In the seat behind Naruto, Hidan sat with his eyes closed. Not asleep, but not wishing to open his eyes. Looking as if he was afraid the war wasn't over and he'd be back, bullets flying around him, people dying, if he opened his eyes. It was like a dream, Itachi thought. Years of war and finally it was over. Finally he was going home.

Naruto and Hidan going with him. All three had bonded over the four years they had been gone, all three drafted for the final turn of the war. Where it could go either way, where everyone was trying to dominate the other side in hopes of it finally be done with. Where tanks exploded and the earth became a death trap waiting for the unlucky soul to walk across. Where they lost friends and gained new ones. Lost brothers and sisters in arms and huddled even closer to keep their sanity in check. Naruto had lost his only relative, only brother in the beginning of the war, seven years ago. Hidan had started with no one and had come away with two that he was fine with. Both Naruto and Hidan had no place to return to and both jumped at the chance when Itachi had offered his home, his family, for their own.

Taking a small breath, Itachi forced the scenes trying to overpower his mind away and thought of one face. One person, he wanted to see more then anything. He wanted so badly to run his fingers through silky long blonde hair of the one that stole his heart.

!_!-_-!_!

"Itachi, can you take me and my friends to the mall?" Sasuke asked, running the brush through his short hair. "Deidara, Haku, and I need to restock on a few things."

Itachi put down his book at the mention of one of Sasuke's friends. He had a very large crush on Deidara, a teen only four years younger then himself. He wasn't sure when it happened, but out of the blue, while watching Deidara swimming in the river, Itachi had fallen hard. Just the thought of Deidara sent his pulse racing with excitement and nerves. Deidara was only fourteen, Itachi eighteen, and yet Itachi couldn't stop himself from wanting the blonde as his own. He was already considered an adult and Deidara wouldn't be for a while yet. Life wasn't fair to give him the blonde but make it impossible to claim him.

"Please?" Sasuke said, taking his silence as a no.

"Yeah, let me get my shoes." Itachi said, sounding completely put out by having to do Sasuke this favor. Of course, he was anything but. He'd get to spend the day with Deidara because they would then need a ride home. He could ogle Deidara to his heart's content.

"Thank you Itachi!" Sasuke grinned, running back into his own room. "I'm going to call them and let them know you'll take us!"

"By all means." Itachi answered, his own grin threatening to overtake his features.

A few hours later, Itachi was in slow burning hell. The trip had started off fine, the three fourteen year old talking nonstop about this or that. Their laughter ringing throughout Itachi's truck. They had entered the store with no problems. The three walking ahead of him, their arms attached to one another with Sasuke in the middle of it all. They had visited a few stores before Haku decided they were all thirsty and needed Itachi to buy them a drink. Then Sasuke had declared, while Itachi was waiting in line for lemonade, they were also hungry and so stole thirty bucks from Itachi's wallet to go and by the food while Itachi waited for his turn to get their drinks.

Then Itachi had come back to their table to find the three joking and laughing with three others. One of which Itachi couldn't stand at all. The one being a sixteen year old boy by the name of Sasori. A red headed teen that was constantly flirting like crazy with Deidara. Of course, it didn't help that Deidara seemed to enjoy all of the attention Sasori was giving him. With his face set in stone, Itachi moved gracefully toward their table intent on quickly being rid of the other, placing the drinks in front of the three and glaring at the unwanted visitors. This was his paradise day not Sasori's. How he hated that name.

"Itachi," Sasori smirked, his ugly behind sitting in Itachi's chair, or would soon be his chair.

"Sasori, get lost." Itachi stated, making sure he read the message in his eyes loud and clear. So he used the military training on a teenager, he wasn't supposed fight non soldiers, but he could still scare people with a look.

"Itachi!" Sasuke gaped in surprise at his rudeness.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, not bothering to look away from the wary red head. "I didn't bring you to the mall to talk to boys. If that is all you wished to do, then I'm sure you can find your own way home."

"I can-"

"And of course," Itachi said, stopping one of the other teenage boys from talking, "You will not ride home with someone who barely got their license."

"I am not walking home. That's like six miles away." Deidara stated, "Later Sasori, I need a ride more then I want to talk to you."

At Deidara's words, Itachi almost laughed. The look on Sasori's face was priceless. It would be one he'd remember forever. God if he didn't love Deidara before, he did now. With a pointed look at the red head, the unwanted teenagers took off. Sasori stalking more then walking.

Taking his seat, Itachi sent Sasuke's glare a smirk. "Drink your lemonade Sasuke, I waited twenty minutes for them."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Haku said grabbing one of the cups. "Thanks Itachi."

"I so love you right now. I love this lemonade." Deidara grinned grabbing his own cup. Even if he didn't mean his words, Itachi took it all to heart. When Deidara was old enough to date, he'd make the blonde say it with real meaning.

After that fiasco, Itachi was now dropping off two of the teenagers, one of which he watched until he disappeared into his house, and drove home.

"Just because you have a crush on one of my best friends, doesn't mean you can chase potential boyfriends from me and Haku." Sasuke said, once they were alone in the car.

"Not true," Itachi smirked. "I have the big brother thing going to. I'm supposed to be protective and only want you with the right guy. A guy that can protect you and take care of you. Who will appreciate you more then their own life."

"And what about Haku? He's not your brother." Sasuke pointed out. "He's annoyed that you keep chasing boys he likes away."

"Zabuza, Suigetsu, and Kimimaro were not right for him." Itachi shrugged, "Since he doesn't have a big brother, and since you have been best friends with him for ten years, I get the right to step in and take care of that."

"Haku doesn't agree. And what about Deidara?"

"Deidara is going to be mine. He just doesn't know it yet." Itachi grinned.

"What are you going to do when you get shipped out? You won't be around to chase off Sasori or anyone else for that matter." Sasuke glared, jumping out of his truck when he parked it in the driveway.

Itachi felt like he was struck. Sasuke was right. He wouldn't be around to chase off anybody anymore. He'd get drafted, with the war going on it was bound to happen, and he wouldn't be here to stake his claim. Deidara was only bound to get more beautiful. There was no doubt about that, he was already gorgeous as it was. He'd lose the blonde before he could have him. "Deidara..." he whispered, putting his truck in reverse and backing out. He needed to think and he wanted to be alone.

A few days later, Itachi put the phone gently on it's cradle and sighed softly. Behind him he heard the kitchen door open. He didn't bother to look. His fate was sealed. He was going to fight for his country. He had been signed up since he was sixteen, he had trained for a year and some months and now he was getting shipped out. Was this fear running through his body? Was it shock? He knew this day could and would happen. They all knew. Yet he couldn't stop himself from...from what? Was he scared? Was he excited? Was he sad, happy, what?

"Itachi?" Sasuke called out, making Itachi jump. He had forgotten someone had come in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Itachi forced a smile and turned to find Sasuke and his friends in the room with him. All three of them watching him with confusion and worry. "I...excuse me." he said walking around them and heading out of the kitchen. Climbing the stairs, two at a time, Itachi moved toward his room, waving to his mom when she called his name. Once in his room, he shut the door and fell face first into the pillow.

"Itachi?" Deidara said, knocking on his door and walking in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Deidara."

"You don't look fine." the blonde teen said as the bed dipped slightly with his added weight. "You can tell me."

"I...I'm leaving in a few days Deidara." Itachi whispered into the pillow. "I got called to go." What about Deidara? He still hadn't even done anything yet. He still hadn't made the blonde his. Deidara was going to find someone else, love someone else. Itachi was going to come on with a broken heart, watching some other, mostly likely Sasori, love his blonde.

"Wh-what? But...but, you haven't...you can't go." Deidara got out, his voice sounding odd to Itachi. Lifting his head, Itachi turned to gaze at the blonde on the verge of crying.

"Deidara." he whispered in shock, sitting up quickly and pulling the blonde teen into his arms, soothing him as he cried into his shirt. "Deidara." he said again, realizing that he was actually holding his crush in his arms. "Deidara."

"Itachi, you can't go...not yet..." Deidara cried, holding on to the back of his shirt.

"We knew this would happen." Itachi stated, kissing the blonde hair with a grin in place. He had just kissed Deidara, well not a real kiss but a kiss none the less. He was holding Deidara and Deidara was practically in his lap!

"But when you were older. Not now." Deidara whispered, pulling back and showing Itachi his beautiful blue eyes shimmering with tears. "Not yet."

"Deid-" was all Itachi said before a pair of warm soft lips connected with his own. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Deidara pulled back, his face a bright red. With his eyes turned away, the blonde quickly got up from his bed and ran out of the room. Just as Itachi made to go after him, his parents came in, asking what was wrong with Deidara.

The night before he was to leave, Itachi finally escaped his families clutches and made his way to Deidara's home. Parking his truck at the curb, Itachi made his way toward the door and knocked.

"Itachi," Deidara's father grinned, patting his shoulder. "I heard the news, congratulations."

"Thank you." Itachi forced a smile, "Is, uh, Deidara home?"

"He's in his room, did you need to get something for Sasuke?"

"No, I, um, I need to talk to him."

"Oh, go on up. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Thanks," Itachi nodded, following the man inside and heading upstairs as Deidara's dad turned down a hallway. Already knowing where Deidara's room was, Itachi moved to the last room on the second floor and knocked. When he got no reply, he knocked again.

"Yeah?" came the muffled reply.

Stepping in, Itachi looked around the room and found Deidara by his desk his head bent over a text book as his hand quickly moved over the paper beside it.

"Dad, I said I needed to-"

"I'm not dad." Itachi answered, smirking as Deidara jumped and turned to look at him, his face already heating up.

"Itachi, what, um, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be spending time with your family or something?" Deidara asked, closing the textbook and fiddling with his pen.

"I already did," Itachi answered, moving to sit on Deidara's queen sized bed. "Now I'm coming here to spend time with you."

"Oh, if it's about that kiss...I'm sorry, I just...I was emotional. It didn't mean anything."

"Liar." Itachi stated, hoping he was right. Because if Deidara didn't feel the same as he did, he was going to lose Deidara or possibly freak him out.

"You can't call me a liar!" Deidara gasped with narrowed eyes. "It's not a lie if it's the truth."

"Liar." Itachi stated again, a grin appearing.

"Listen here Uchiha-"

"Kiss me again and tell me it doesn't mean anything." Itachi said, freezing the blonde in his tracks. He watched the fight leave the love of his life. He was taking a chance here, he was going to expose his heart and hopefully get the results he wanted or go home a lonely man.

"What?"

"I didn't stutter Deidara."

"Why?"

"I want you to." Itachi said, lifting his hand toward the blonde. After a long hesitation, Deidara finally got up from the chair and moved toward him slowly. When his hand touched Itachi's, Itachi grasped it, tightly but gently, and pulled Deidara until he stood between his legs. With one hand on Deidara's and his other hand on the blue eyed teens waist, Itachi lifted his head up. His eyes telling Deidara he'd wait as long as he had to for the other to comply.

Finally Deidara lowered his head, his hair raining around his and Itachi's face in beautiful silky waves. When Deidara's lips were seconds from touching his own, Itachi closed his eyes and waited. With the first hesitant touch of lips against his own, Itachi removed his hand from Deidara's waist and gently fisted his hand in the blonde's hair. When he deepened the kiss, earning a small gasp from Deidara, Itachi could have cried. Deidara was kissing him back. Deidara hands were holding him, bring him closer.

Without warning, Deidara pulled back, face flushed, panting. His eyes were slightly hazy as he seemed to try and form words. "Are you playing with me?" the blonde finally said.

"No," Itachi answered with a frown.

"So, out of nowhere, you kiss me?"

"You kissed me first."

"That doesn't count. I was emotional." Deidara argued, trying to pull away but Itachi wasn't letting go. Not until Deidara started making sense. Actually, not ever. He really liked Deidara right here.

"So you didn't mean to kiss me?"

"I...I don't know. Did you mean to kiss me?"

"I drove over here, before I left, to do so, so yes." Itachi nodded, earning a glare from the blonde. "Okay I'm going to be straight here. I like you. A lot. The kind of like that makes me dream about you in very compromising positions. Dirty dreams if you will."

"So you're telling me you like me, after years of waiting for you to say that to me, you say that when you're leaving me." Deidara said after a small silence, his face red with what Itachi had admitted. Of course, Itachi knew his face had to be the same red. He was telling Deidara his biggest secret. Which, he might add to himself, that he didn't mean to say at all. His mouth just opened and things came out. How could he tell Deidara he had wet dreams about him?

"Wait, you wanted me-"

"Sasori is so not my type. Sasuke said you were slow but come on, how hard was it to figure out I liked you?"

"Sasuke knew...of course he did, he's your best friend. That little shit." Itachi muttered in annoyance. His little brother was going to die a very painful death for keeping that from him. Every time that he asked if Deidara ever mentioned anything about him, Sasuke had lied and said no.

"He said he wouldn't say anything. But he also didn't say if you liked me in turn. Your brother's an ass." Deidara finally stated.

"I agree. But he's loyal I guess." Itachi sighed, wrapping his hands around Deidara's slim waist. "Promise me something, Deidara."

"What?" Deidara asked, his hands running through Itachi's hair gently, almost playfully.

"Wait for me."

Pausing, Deidara turned his gaze once more toward Itachi's. With a small grin, he said, "Are you worth waiting for?"

"You waited this long for me, so I'm hoping yes." Itachi nodded, laughter in his eyes.

"I suppose. Someone might sweep me off my feet, you know." Deidara said thoughtfully before glaring at Itachi for pinching his butt. "Yeah, like that's going to make me say yes."

Rubbing Deidara's butt gently, Itachi laughed. "How about this, if I come back to you dating someone else, I'll do some very drastic things."

"That sounds kind of hot. I might have to take Sasori up on that date."

"Maybe I can take care of Sasori now then." Itachi stated with narrowed eyes, only to blink when Deidara kissed him again, a small peck that made him feel like he won the lottery.

"I'm not going out with you. Long distance relationships never appealed to me. So when you come back, if I'm still single, I'll consider dating you then. If I meet another prince charming with a cute butt, well, I can't promise anything."

"You think my butt is cute?"

With a laugh, Deidara pulled back slightly, his arms resting around Itachi's shoulders.

"Don't tell me good-bye." Itachi said seriously, leaning back until he was flat on Deidara's bed and Deidara rested above him. "Just tell me you'll see me later."

"I'll see you later." Deidara whispered, leaning down to kiss Itachi. "If you promise to come back intact."

For the rest of the night they talked. They talked until three in the morning, when Deidara fell asleep in his arms. And with a hurting heart, Itachi kissed his sleeping angel one last time and left his room and then his house.

Once at home, he finished packing his bag. With one last look around the room, he had known for the last eighteen years, Itachi closed the door behind him and ran into Sasuke leaning against his own door frame across the hall. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Possibly." Sasuke smirked. "So have fun at Deidara's?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"For the same reason I lied to Deidara. Both of you were idiots and didn't want me to say anything. Haku and I had a bet on who would break first and turns out I owe Haku money. I can't believe he made the first move. I lost twenty bucks because of you. Shows how much I get for having fate in my only brother, who never failed me before."

"I confessed first, shouldn't that mean anything?"

"But he kissed you first." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and stood up straight. When he stood in front of him, Itachi pulled his little brother into a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Haku and I want a present." Sasuke said, wiping at his eyes. "So make it something good."

Laughing, Itachi walked with his brother back to his room, and tucked him in. With a smirk, he kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Go to bed. I'll see you when I get back."

"Whole?"

"As whole as I can be. I might be missing a finger or an eye, though."

"Gross." Sasuke yawned as he tried to stay awake. "I love you big brother."

"I love you too, little brother." With one last backward glance, Itachi left his brother in his room and grabbed his bag, that he dropped in the hallway. Quietly he moved downstairs and out the door. He knew his mother wouldn't come see him off. She had said her good-bye last night. She had said that to see him off would kill her.

"Good luck." His father said, following him out of the house and toward his truck.

"Thanks dad," he smiled, standing beside his waiting truck.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive yo-"

"No, I need something to bring me back home. You go inside and help mom calm down. I'm sure she's looking out the window crying."

"Probably is." Fugaku chuckled. "Why don't you get before you're late. We'll wait for you when you're ready to come back."

"Love you dad."

"Love you too son."

Hoping in his truck, Itachi backed out of the driveway, the lights shining on his father's stiff figure. With one last look at his home, Itachi turned the truck and was gone.

!_!-_-!_!

"We're almost there." Itachi said, bringing a stir from the other two in his truck. "Just ten more minutes."

"I thought we'd be there around seven?" Naruto questioned. "It's only five."

"We're early." Itachi shrugged, butterflies growing in his stomach at the thought of seeing Deidara. Was he already at his house? He had called two days ago to let his parents know he was coming home and bringing two guest to stay. He wanted Deidara to be waiting for him. From the letters that he had sent and received from his family, Itachi knew that Deidara was still single. His mom had wrote that Deidara kept finding things lacking in the guys that kept asking him out, and so, kept turning them down. "You still with us Hidan?"

"Yeah." Hidan answered, his eyes slowly opening, taking in the trees and houses coming into view. "Nice neighborhood."

"Better then that dump you said you came from, right?" Itachi smirked.

"That be the truth." Hidan chuckled softly. "Knew you were to proper to be poor like us, you bastard."

"Hn." Itachi remarked, knowing that would irritate his friend.

"Hn. That's all you know how to say. Don't they teach you rich kids to talk properly? Or do they spend all of your school period teaching you how to use the right spoon?"

"Something you will never understand, since you don't even use a spoon, you damn animal." Naruto commented from the passenger seat. "It's peaceful."

"Relaxing." Hidan nodded.

"Home." Itachi finished.

"Your family won't mind?" Naruto asked. "We are strangers-"

"You're my brothers. Not strangers. My mom says she can't wait to cook you guys a home cooked meal. She fell for your sap story." Itachi chuckled.

"About time someone did." Hidan smirked. "There's only so much he-man bullshit I can take. Need a nice somebody to take care of me."

"We're here." Itachi said, pulling his truck into the drive. "Be on your best behavior, Hidan. Naruto try not to be too charming. I need Deidara to still be in love with me. If he falls for you, I'll kick your ass."

"Can't help it if the people love me." Naruto joked, sounding slightly foreign to all of them.

"What about me? I'm very charming too, you bastard." Hidan stated, opening his door and going to the bed of the truck with the others to get his duffel bag.

"Your charm is one that needs some getting used to." Naruto smirked, following Itachi to the front door.

"Fuck you, Uzumaki." Hidan growled and then turned toward the front door only to see a petite woman jump at Itachi.

"Itachi, look at you. You're not that skinny little boy that left. You've filled out nicely." Mikoto stated, taking in Itachi's buff form, his frame now fitting nicely with his height and body. "I've missed you sweetheart."

"I've missed you too mom," Itachi answered, trying not to blush. He knew Hidan and Naruto were dying to laugh but were holding it in. "Where's dad?"

"He's out getting the grill put together." Mikoto answered, pulling back as her eyes swam with tears that wouldn't fall. "Everyone is going to be here in a few hours though."

"And Sasuke?"

"He's up in his room with Deidara and Haku. Why don't you go say hello and put your bags in your room. I still need to get the guest rooms ready. Naruto and Hidan, it was nice meeting you, I'm Mikoto, Itachi's mother. We'll speak more later though. I need to get Fugaku some tools. Lord knows why that man wants to grill when he's never even grilled a thing in his life." his mother winked as she walked off, her heart filled wit happiness.

"I was never one to defy my mother." Itachi smirked, leading the way up the stairs and toward his room.

"Are you sure it isn't a certain angel that's making you follow her orders?" Naruto asked, placing his bag on Itachi's bed with the other two.

"Hn." Itachi said again, ignoring Hidan's curses concerning his answer, and made his way across the hall to his brother's room where music was blaring some rock song or other. Knowing knocking would be pointless, Itachi simply opened his brother's door and lead his two friends in. The three teenage boys not even noticing them as they huddled around Sasuke's computer.

Finding the radio on the shelf next to the door, Itachi watched as Hidan reached over and calmly turned it off. With a start, all three teenagers jumped and turned their way. Like one their mouths dropped before grins appeared and Sasuke pushed the other two out of his way. "Itachi!" Sasuke shouted jumping at him.

"Sasuke glad to know I was missed." Itachi chuckled, hugging his brother and then Haku when the other raven joined the fray. Looking up Itachi met Deidara's stunning blue eyes, shining with unshed tears, looking perfectly beautifully, as he smiled. "Haku, Sasuke," he said turning the two around to face Naruto and Hidan. "This is Hidan and Naruto. Naruto, Hidan, this is Sasuke and Haku." With that he pushed Sasuke into Naruto's body and Haku into Hidan's. "There are your presents. And they are as good as they come."

"Mine doesn't have a bow." Haku giggled, not bothering to move away from Hidan.

"I'm sure we can go find one." Hidan smirked, his arm around the slim waist letting Haku lead him out of the room.

"So, Naruto, was it?" Sasuke questioned, weaving his arms through the blonde male's towering over him.

"Yes." Naruto nodded, a crooked grin in place. "Knew there was a reason your brother offered his house to us."

"So does this mean I get to unwrap you?" Sasuke grinned, biting his lip.

"Not until your married." Itachi stated, earning a sniff from Sasuke as his brother lead the blonde away. Turning back to Deidara, he found his angel leaning against the desk, arms crossed and looking him over. "So no date?"

"None seemed to have the cute butt I wanted." Deidara shrugged, watching Itachi move toward him. "Body intact?"

"As whole as when I left, if a little more muscle." Itachi said flexing his arm. "What do you think?"

"I always wanted to date a guy with muscle." Deidara nodded, reaching up to run his finger over Itachi's arm. "Is there a six pack under that t-shirt? Sasori has one."

"Sasori's an ass." Itachi growled and lifted his shirt. "It's a solid eight, thank you."

"My favorite number." Deidara grinned as he placed his hands, palms flat, against Itachi's chest. "Itachi tell me a secret."

"What kind?"

"The best kind."

Chuckling, Itachi bent down slightly and wrapped his arms around Deidara's thighs. Then he stood, lifting Deidara a few feet off the ground, and grinned at the blonde's laughter. "I love you."

Nodding, Deidara placed a gentle kiss on his lips and said, "I'll take that. Want to know my secret?" the blonde whispered in his ear.

"Of course." Itachi nodded, waiting for Deidara to say he loved him back.

"I," Deidara kissed him again, "am afraid to eat your dad's food."

"What?" Itachi frowned not expecting that at all.

"I mean he's never grilled or anything. He's never even touched uncooked food. What if he blows something-ouch! Stop pinching my butt!" Deidara grumbled reaching back to rub his backside. When Itachi continued to look at him, he wiggled until Itachi put him down. "You know what? I'm just going to go find Sasori's number and tell him I'll go out with him instead." with that Deidara ran out of the room laughing at Itachi's expression. "Maybe he'll appreciate my love!"

"Deidara!" Itachi shouted running after him, happiness spreading through his body. "Damn it! You are in love with me!"


End file.
